


The Quiet Things That No One Ever Knows

by Krystalicekitsu



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-24
Updated: 2010-03-24
Packaged: 2017-10-19 01:32:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/195402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krystalicekitsu/pseuds/Krystalicekitsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has no desire to move, and so he doesn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Quiet Things That No One Ever Knows

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/profile)[**comment_fic**](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/) for the prompt _'Any show; any pairing; low energy 'cuz damn it, gray days + rain/snow make me ridiculously tired'_

  
Dean sighs. It's a relaxed sigh. The kind of sigh he never got to experience in the freakishness and fucking annoyance that was the Apocalypse. The kind that leaves a relaxed, low-level hum through-out your bones and settles into your soul like thick molasses, warm and content, lazy like a cat in a pool of sunshine.

Dean has no desire to move, and so he doesn't. He lays, or sprawls really, on the pile of blankets he'd dragged out to Bobby's front porch, a deep contentedness flowing through him because he knows that he is safe, his little family is safe, and for a while, there's no need to hunt anything. He can float in a haze of nothingness as he listens to the rain tap down against the roof and the tarps that cover one of Bobby's half-finished projects in the yard.

Castiel shifts at his back, and even his angel-brand of alertness can't shake the welcome lethargy from Dean. Lips drag across his shoulder blade, an arm snakes from behind him to let fingers trail up his chest, and Dean sighs happily.

The rain, he thinks, has it's own voice. He's never thought of it before, never paused to give himself the _chance_ to think of it before, and he wonders why. The rain beats an off-rhythm, unregulated beat, strange 'thwap's where it strikes the tarp, unearthly splats and tings where it finds metal and unforgiving earth. The sound of it striking the grass is unmistakable and indescribable at once, and he sighs in contentment again.

The fingers stroking his ribs lazily circle up to a nipple, and all Dean can brink himself to do is growl in lazy peace and sink back down into the embrace and the mismatched pillows behind him.

Cas murmurs something against the back of his neck and Dean hums in response before gathering the energy to ask, "What?"

"I asked 'What would you like for dinner?'" and he brushes his lips against Dean's shoulder again.

Dean groans without energy. Food. For once in his life, he'd rather he didn't have to eat. Right here was perfect. So, so perfect.

He sighs the same time Cas does, a light, warm breeze that tickles the hairs at the base of his skull, before he whines at the lack of heat at his back.

Cas, crouching behind him, passes a hand through Dean's hair and pulls him into a lazy kiss before whispering, "I will return shortly," and disappearing inside. The breeze he kicks up stirs the cool, humid summer air, and he breathes in the homey scent of freshly laundered clothes and warm skin that mixes with the distinctly Cas smell of stainless steel and hickory smoke.

Cas does return after a bit; Dean can hear his bare feet padding against the wood of Bobby's floors. The pleasant sound is quickly eclipsed by a quicker thundering of feet, playful shouts and giggling. Dean can hear Bobby shouting above it all too, 'take your chick-flick moments outside, ya idjits, 'for ya break somethin', before the screen door flashes open and an archangel tears out of the house, followed by Dean's own brother.

For whatever reason, Gabriel is content to run under human power, dashing about the yard as Sam follows under Dean's watchful eye. Dean doesn't feel like saying anything, only blinking lazily at the two _children_ that have taken over Bobby's yard.

He feels like he should jump at the plate of ham and cheese sandwiches that is suddenly in front of him, but he cant fight it through the contentedness, and Cas' arm is back seconds later with a big ol' glass of cranberry juice and Dean feels his content smile at his brother's antics jerk into something sharper. He wants to laugh at his angel's oddness (really, cranberry juice and ham and cheese sandwiches?), but Cas' tongue stroking his stops him.

He sighs lazily as Cas pulls back with a murmur to eat, and turns back just in time to watch Sam pounce with all lean, muscled 6'4" of him and knock Gabriel back in the mud. The archangel lets out a surprised shout (although he couldn't have been, because Sam was able to _move_ him, and it's not like Sasquatch was being secretive in his previous two attempts anyway), and flails a bit before falling with a wet squish into the muddy grass.

With a cackle, he's wrapped himself around Sam, and Dean watches with a contented _smirk_ as his brother is rolled under Gabriel and through the muck. Dean can tell, by the way it's sticking, that the goop has the consistency of mashed potatoes, and Sam no doubt realizes that perfect consistency as well. In no time, he has a handful and is smearing it through Gabriel's hair. Gabriel takes it for all of half a second before scooping up a large section of what was probably the best mud and dropping about half a gallon of it down Sam's shirt.

Cas licks his ear half-heatedly before he hums inquisitively when Sam retaliates by leaving a muddy hand print over Gabriel's face when he shoves him away.

Pretty soon they're kissing, wet with hair plastered to their heads, mud everywhere and Dean cant even bring himself to bitch at the archangel feeling up _his_ little brother because Sam is happy, and Castiel is angel-fied and here with _him_ , and Gabriel helped them win and has lost the dejected light to his eyes, and Dean is happy. He's just so happy he's content for the first time in his life.

And the ability, no the _time_ to be lazy is the best reward he never would have thought to ask for.


End file.
